User talk:Rataxes
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! I would also like to add, that when uploading images, to keep things from being to vague, please name them after the individual in question, not the species. --Gvsualan 14:37, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::One more thing, please cite your sources. Once again, thanks for your contributions! --Gvsualan 14:57, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) File:Degras ship bridge.jpg I'd like to compliment you on a fantastic picture! Did you get it from the DVD or something? zsingaya 07:50, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) :Yeah, you should cite the source if its not you who made the picture, just incase someone from that site visits MA and finds his picture on our site! Just put something like this under the "imageparamount" bit: Image courtesy of: website here Also, you should sign your posts with four ~ signs so people can reply quickly to your messages. zsingaya 08:00, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC) Also, if you don't know what episode the picture comes from, you probably shouldn't upload them... if you do, put a link next to the text at the bottom of the picture. zsingaya 08:21, 17 Jul 2005 (UTC)Talk Also, I know it might sound like I'm nitpicking here... you should attempt to re-size the pictures before you upload them to between 200px and 350px wide, to reduce space on the MA database. If you can't, don't worry, someone else probably will anyway! You should also make a note of what Gvsualan is doing to your pictures, cos he's an Admin so he knows what the rules are about formatting and stuff. zsingaya File:Galaxy cargobay.jpg You uploaded a new version of File:Galaxy cargobay.jpg as its a better picture than the one originally there. But a note: when you upload a picture whose filename is already in the MA mainspace, if you put anything in the summary block when uploading it, it is overwritten by the original caption. In such cases, after uploading, you have to go back and re-edit the caption to be more applicable to the image you uploaded. — THOR 06:13, 18 Jul 2005 (UTC)